True Friends
by Dragons-Twilight1992
Summary: What if Hermione left with Ron? Harry was left all alone to finish his task. But fate and true friends have something else in mind...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>This Story is dedicated to my boyfriend. Thank you for always being there for me. This story is for you:) <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Introduction<strong>

What if Hermione left with Ron? Harry was left all alone to finish his task. But fate and true friends have something else in mind...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter .1.<strong>

* * *

><p>Harry stood silently he couldn't hear Ron or Hermione. Had they left him with just this tent? In the pouring rain. It had been a day and no sign of them. He didn't know what to do. Well he did. He knew if they didn't turn up soon he would have to leave this place. He had already stayed long enough as it is.<p>

Harry went and looked outside and there was a puppy and a wolf cub laying on the ground looking like he/she had been attacked by a bear. That's when three men jump out wands draw. Harry quickly uses his skills to counter-attack. One of the spells that caught him hurt his leg, the whole leg badly. But he still managed to take down all three. He bound them and Obliviated their memories. He levitated them out of the wards that Hermione hadn't done probably he realised. He put temporary ones up for now till he fixes his leg and the puppy and wolf cub.

"Hey little girl", Harry says picking the little puppy up, "Looks like you are hurt. Lets see what I can do"

The wolf cub follows Harry into the tent. Where Harry sits down heavily with the Grim puppy and the Wolf cub.

Harry rips one of his tops and puts in around the wound. Harry knew several medical spells and used them on the dog. He checks if the dog is magical which it is and the wolf cub was magical. Harry then runs a scan on his leg the spell used had destroyed his muscles in it, the curse had already destroyed 85% of muscles which couldn't be re-built. He needed a way to stop it. He knew the damage down was permeant. He would just have to make do. He knew from his biological father medic spells. It was needed he had said.

"You look like a Grim. I wish Fawkes was here to help you I feel bonded to you", Harry says

In a flash a phoenix that was blue and white was in the tent with books: Genealogy Peverall Family, Merlin Genealogy, Prince Genealogy, Pure-Blood Families, Curses and Courter-curses, soul matching spells, healing, Advance Potions, Charms and wards.

Harry looked at the one on healing finding instructions to heal the grim puppy. Harry after a quick practice of the wand movement tried it on the puppy the wound quickly closes over and the Puppy starts licking him.

Harry put the Grim puppy in his lap and looked at the phoenix who had been watching.

"Why did you come to me?" Harry asks to the Phoenix

'Your my human. I am Nesa', the phoenix trills

"Is this Grim puppy going to survive?" Harry asks

'Yes you did a good job you are a quick learner. You need other help', Nesa trills

"Dumbledore said only to tell Ron and Hermione. And my father is still acting like a Death Eater", Harry says

'Things change. Call your house elf', Nesa trills

"Kreacher!" Harry calls

A pop and Kreacher was there.

"Master Harry! Your alright", Kreacher says

"I am but Hermione and Ron have left me. I think it is time to do things a little differently then we have. Can you tell me about the Black Family Properties?" Harry asks

Harry wasn't stupid as he pretended to be. The teachers at his primary school called him a genesis. The teachers tested him and he had a an IQ of 180. That's what made the Dursley's always beat him. Ron and Hermione never asked about the scars but Ginny, Luna and Neville had and had always asked how he was. And he was a master at glamour's, Legilimens, Occumence, Herbology, Astronomy and Potions just like his biological Dad. His blood-adopted Dad was a master Animagus and Master of Transfiguration and Defence. And his Mother was a Charms/Arthimacy/Ancient Runes Prodigy.

"You have many properties Master Harry. With the Potter Lordship too since James Potter blood-adopted you. You are his heir. As well as the Prince heir and Black heir", Kreacher says

"Have I got a property that is Unplottable?" Harry asks

"There is an Island. The wards on it where made to stop a any Dark Wizard. They would kill anyone who means the current Lord harm and his/her friends and if they tried to get in there and the wards would begum more powerful as they go on. The island was made under the guides of Merlin for when you came that the island would he your shelter because with your stepdads Potter blood your the Lord of Potter, Pervell, Ross and Gryffindor, your Mothers blood Ravenclaw, Abbott, Meliflua and Bolden, your biological fathers blood Prince, Slytherin and Merlin and your godfathers blood of Black since before he died he mixed your blood with his. The island has all those Lordship enchantments. Each new title made it stronger and bigger. Island Valens that means powerful in Latin it is 470,000 Square feet. And magical animals feel safe there", Kreacher replies

Harry was thinking fast Valens Island sounded like a good idea. It would give him a home base to work from. He could get better at spells he already knew. And prior to Hermione's belief he knew Occlumency. He had a 8 layer shield on his mind. He read in a book his Biological Dad had that Occlumency could be taken to a very high level. And he had managed that. Harry puts the Grim Puppy down and look at the books Nesa had had bought here. He picks up the counter curse book and reads a chapter about counter courses he finds one for his leg. It wouldn't fix the damage but the curse would be gone. Harry could live with a bad leg it was a price he had to pay because Ron and Hermione left and Hermione didn't put good wards up. Next he picked the soul matching one book and started to read it said here a spell to tell who was your true love. A soul mate it was developed by Merlin himself. Harry looked at the wand movements and the instructions did he really want to find out who his soul mate was? He knew he loved Ginny. But was she his soul mate?

"Kreacher can you get me a bowl of water? Please" Harry asks coming to his decision

"Of course", Kreacher says snapping his fingers

Harry takes out his wand and taps the water saying his name and the word soul-mate in latin. A picture comes up of Ginny. He couldn't deny it anymore.

"Kreacher do you know what is happening at Hogwarts?" Harry asks

"Food has been stopped to most Ravenclaw's, Gryffindor's and Hufflepuff's. As well as four Slytherin's who are protecting the other students. Kreacher was watching out for Masters friends. Headmaster Snape is trying to get food to houses without evil Carrow's knowing", Kreacher says

"Ok Kreacher can you take me to this Island? Can you do that?" Harry asks

"I can. You're my Master I can take you anywhere. Let me pack down the tent. Here is a bag to but your stuff in", Kreacher says handing over the pouch

Harry quickly puts the books in there. He knew it was time to let Hermione and Ron go. He knew they had been talking about his lack of plan behind his back and how little information he had. He was tired with them. This time he would trust others that really did have his back and believed him. With Hermione's know it all attitude, lying and temper when he got things right without her and Ron's jealousy, lying, attitude and temper. It was time to let them go. They had left him here and he had been attacked because of Hermione's unwilling to let HIM put up the wards saying his wards weren't good enough. Which he had known how to do.

"Are you three coming with me?" Harry asks the Grim, Wolf Cub and Phoenix

Nesa trills positively.

'Your are our human. You have more too on the island', Nesa trills

"Ok then we better get going. Nesa can you take the Grim Puppy and the Wolf Cub to the island and Kreacher will take me", Harry says

Nesa trills and quickly the Grim puppy and Wolf vanish with the Phoenix. Harry heaves himself up putting all his weight on his good leg. Kreacher had packed the tent and Harry had cancelled the wards.

"Let's go Kreacher", Harry says looking around one last time

Kreacher takes Harry's hand and they were off. Harry felt them enter very strong wards. Powerful wards. Kreacher makes them appear in front of the mansion. It was not raining on this island. The Phoenix, Grim Puppy and Wolf Cub were waiting for him along with what he believed was a Runespoor and some other animals he felt attached too.

"Are you my magical creatures?" Harry asks

"They are Master. The Island creatures are your familiars", Kreacher says, "You should be able to speak to them"

"Who are you all?" Harry asks

'I am Silar the magical clouded leopard', the spotted big cat says who had silver spots on her

'I am Crete the Hippogriff', Crete says

Crete was brown and black.

'I am Riften the Griffen', Riften says

'I am Gavon. I am a Storm Eagle', Gavon says

'I am Maysna the fire fox', Maysna says

'I am Kesa the unicorn foal', Kesa says

'I am Eesa the Ice Dragon", Eesa says from the back of all the animals

Eesa was big she was white as snow. Her eyes ere blue she really was unique.

The Runespoor introduces its self.

"Are you all my familiars?" Harry asks

'We serve loyally to the line who has this Island', Maysna replies

"Let's get you inside Master Harry", Kreacher says helping Harry in to a big living room

"Do I have house elves here?" Harry asks

"I will get the Head Elf", Kreacher says popping away to return in a minute with another elf

"Maser I am Traid. Head Elf", Traid says, "What do you need?"

"I want more information on this island. I know how big it is. How big is the mansion? How many rooms?" Harry asks

"It is space within space. 10 floors. 80 rooms each so 800 rooms. Each has a bathtub attached. 20 living rooms. 40 offices. You have 10 potions labs. A library which your ancestors made 18 story. Every time a new book comes out we get it with money out of that vault. So all books are here. You have villas on the north side of the island. You have a vault in the basement full of money and other treasures from ALL your titles and bloodlines do you wish to see it?" Traid asks

"Yes please", Harry says but has trouble getting up

"Let us help. I will pop you down there", Traid says taking Harry's hand and they appear at the vault, "It needs your blood. There is the knife"

Harry cuts his palm and a few drops of blood go on the scanner an he felt a little magic go on the scanner. That's when he hears the lock click so it was unlocking. Harry's hand had already healed. Harry was very surprised to see the vault full with at least 20 Quidditch Pitches full of stuff.

"How many Galleons do I have here?" Harry asks

"906,999,999,901,777 Galleons, you also have sickles, Knuts, gold bars, diamonds and gems. The rest of your money is at Gringotts. There are also special canes here that act like the sword of Gryffindor. It takes in what makes it stronger", Traid says grabbing a walking stick with a gold and silver hilt, "Just pull and a sword will come out"

Harry tries it and the blade was better than the Gryffindor one. More special. He could feel the power coming off it. This was a special weapon

"It has a very deadly poison on the blade one small cut can kill a person. Except its owner and his/her soul mate who are immune", Traid says

"Traid I think I am going to bring some friends here for safety. Take some Galleons and stock up the kitchens and anything else we might need. By the way how many house-elves are here?" Harry asks

"70", Traid replies

"Do you know where engagement rings are in here?" Harry asks

"Over here in this chest. Generations of your family members made them. One as several diamonds one a Dark Magic detector, powerful shield spells, poison immunity and emergency port-key to this island. There are also emergency port-keys in that chest to this island", Traid says handing him the chests

"I will take this with me to look. Now go and get enough food for a lot of people. Have you got a book on how to take care of this island?" Harry says

Traid snaps his fingers and a book appears.

"This is it. It will tell you all you need to know", Traid says handing over the book

"Now go and get enough food please. And some potions", Harry says

"What potions do you want?" Traid asks

"Blood-Replenishing Potion, Skele-Gro, Pepperup Potion, Would Cleaning Potion, burn-healing paste, Dreamless Sleep, Calming Draught and pain reliever. And Veritaserum about 3 vials of it. Get as many as you can of the others please and any others you think off", Harry says

"Will do Master Harry", Traid says popping away

Kreacher takes Harry back up to the living room.

"Kreacher I need you to get Ginny and bring her here and Neville and Luna. Ask Dobby and Winky for their help. I need some loyal help. Also drop this note off with my father and this emergency port-key", Harry says handing him the note and the port-key

"Will do Master Harry!" Kreacher says popping away

Harry takes out the books on the island and the books Nesa bought including the magic Will book. All you had to do is think about what you want to go and it can happen all the while with his leg up on a soft pillow that he had made himself and read 'Pure-Blood Families'...

* * *

><p><em>Headmasters Office<em>

* * *

><p>Severus rubs his temples he was trying to figure out a way to help the students without the Carrow's noticing. He was the only one that knew Dumbledore was alive and in a secret place. That old fool thought he could control him. Severus had been hiding a secret for a long time. Harry was his son. He was biological his and blood-adopted by James with Lily as the mother. It was the only way to protect Harry from everyone. Severus had told his son in first year that he was his father. Harry was really smart and knew to keep it a secret. Severus secretly taught him subjects making him more powerful then Dumbledore wanted. Severus had Harry take is OWLS in private with him and he got all Outstanding's. Severus knew the Dursley's beat Harry when he did well in school. So Severus secretly did Harry's grades one went public for Dumbledore and the others were in a locked box. Dumbledore wanted Harry to be abused. Well Severus healed everything immediately as Harry was at Hogwarts. Severus knew Harry had told Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom about his parents. As far as he knew Harry hadn't told anyone else.<p>

He was broken out of his thoughts by a popping sound. He recognised Kreacher.

"Kreacher has message for you. Kreacher is to wait to you have read it", Kreacher says handing over the letter and a ring.

_Dad,_

_Hermione and Ron left me a few days ago. Have no clue where they are. I have decided to go on without them. I am asking Kreacher, Dobby and Winky to bring Ginny, Luna and Neville to where I am. I need true friends. We are going to come up with a plan hopefully. If you can cover for them that would be great. _

_I have decided to show my intelligence. As I no longer care what Ron or Hermione or anyone thinks. I am going to be myself. _

_The ring is an emergency port-key to where I am now hiding. Where I am is unplottable and the Dark annoyance can't get through the wards without dying. Merlin set it up for me. If you need to escape Hogwarts say 'Merlin' and tap your wand on the ring. It will take you to the island. If you are dying the ring will automatically take you to the island._

_Change is coming Dad and I am pretty sure you are going to need that port-key. I know the wizarding world hates you for 'killing' Dumbledore. But we know the truth. Dumbledore is the one they should hate. Don't let him to what HE thinks is right. Do what you think is right. _

_I have to go I am training more in Will magic. The Dark annoyance will have nothing on me when we meet._

_Be safe._

_Harry Snape-Potter_

Severus sighs Harry was safe. For now. He knew whatever Harry was planning was going to be big.

"Tell Harry I will tell the Carrow's that Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood are being punished by me. Tell him to remain safe", Severus says

"Kreacher will. I must go now", Kreacher says popping away

Severus hide the letter in a locked box. And sent for the Carrow's it was time to give Harry the time he needed...

* * *

><p><em>Hogwarts…<em>

* * *

><p>Ginny sighs Hogwarts was different now. Neville, Luna and her along with a few other people have been protecting the first-years from nasty curses. The Carrows were insane. Lucky that Harry's Dad said to the Carrows any punishment for them was to go through him. But they still got nasty curses on them. Ginny, Luna and Neville knew Snape could do only so much without revealing himself. He had told them that much.<p>

"We need a way to get food for the first and second years", Neville says as Luna, Ginny and him were in the room of Requirement just to get a break

There was a crack and Kreacher appears with Dobby and Winky.

"Kreacher what are you doing here?" Ginny asks

"Master has said to come and get you three. Master Harry needs help", Kreacher says

"Where are Ron and Hermione?" Ginny asks

"Don't know. Master called Kreacher injured and alone. He wants you three to leave Hogwarts and come to him. He said he need loyal friends", Kreacher says

"I think we should go Ginny. Something must off happened", Neville says, "I owe Harry a lot for helping me with my spells and he trusts us"

"I will come. Harry is one of my first friends and like Neville said he trusts us", Luna says

"Ok Kreacher take us to him", Ginny says holding out her hand with the other two

Kreacher takes their hands plus Dobby and Winky's and pops away from Hogwarts…

* * *

><p><em>Island<em>

* * *

><p>Harry hears a pop and looks to find Ginny, Luna and Neville standing in the living room.<p>

"Ginny! Neville! Luna!" Harry says

"Harry!" they says running over to him

Ginny kisses him on the lips passionately.

"I am so glad you are alright. What happened to your leg? Where are Ron and Hermione?" Ginny asks

"Good to see you Harry", Neville says

"I can feel the magic coming off this place", Luna says

"What I have learned about it, it is very special. First Ginny I am really sorry for breaking up with you. I realise you are my soul mate and one of my most loyal friends. Will you be my girlfriend again?" Harry asks

"Yes Harry I will so tell us what happened", Ginny says sitting down next to him

"First Kreacher did Dad get the message?" Harry asks

"He did Master. He said he will give you the time you need", Kreacher says

"Tell us what happened Harry to have you go to this place without Ron and Hermione?" Ginny asks

Harry tells them all everything. Neville, Luna and Ginny's eyes go stormy.

"HOW DARE THEY!" Ginny yells

"So they abandoned you with this Horcrux task to finish?" Neville says

"Yes. I had some ideas where they could be but they wouldn't listen. This locket is one I haven't destroyed it yet. I am going too", Harry says pulling out the locket and putting it on the table

"Do you have a way to destroy it?" Luna asks

"This cane is also a sword imbedded with Basilisk and other snake Vernon. It should kill the Horcrux. Should we try?" Harry asks

"Go for it Harry", Neville says

Harry draws the sword and the locket busts open. Harry doesn't waste a second and slices the locket in half with the sword. The locket screams then goes silent.

"Wow that was something", Neville says

"At least we know the sword can destroy them", Ginny says, "Well done Harry. Where do you think the other Horcrux's are?"

"I think one has to be at Hogwarts, other in Bellatrix's vault and I am pretty sure Nagini is one. My reasons ar…", Harry begins to explain himself

"Harry we trust you. They sound like solid ideas and the best", Neville says

"Anyway why would Tom hide one at an orphanage he hated that place. He definably won't put one there", Ginny says, "I had him in my head for a year. I know he hated that place"

"He called Hogwarts home like I did because of the abuse at the hands of the Dursley's", Harry says

"And your Dad said other then himself Voldemort only trusts Bellatrix", Neville says

"Can I use magic here Harry without getting detected?" Ginny asks

"Yes. The wards make sure nothing can be picked up even the Taboo on Voldemort's name", Harry replies

Ginny waves her wand and a chalk board appears.

"So we know which Horcrux's are destroyed. The Diary, the Ring and the Locket", Ginny says writing them down

"The Locket was Slytherin wasn't it?" Luna asks

"Yes", Harry says, "I said to Hermione and Ron the Horcrux's could be connected to the founders but they don't think so. I think they would. He wants to prove he is better than them"

"Voldemort would do that. I can't believe Hermione and Ron didn't listen to you", Neville says angrily

"It's over now. I can't keep being their friends if they don't let me be my own person and take my ideas into account", Harry says, "Ron said that I was lucky my family was dead. At least I knew where they were. But I o know how he feels my Father is in a position he could be killed in for being a spy and my girlfriend is with the crazy Carrows"

"I WILL KILL HIM", Ginny yells

"There will be a line", Neville says with Luna nodding

"Lets go back to the Horcrux's so you said Voldemort made 6", Luna says

"Yes", Harry says

"Then if it is connected to the founders we are looking for something of Hufflepuff's or Ravenclaw. He hated Gryffindor. So he wouldn't do that", Ginny says writing this all down

"So we need to search Hogwarts and learn more spells for battle", Harry says, "I think we should get some rest and make a list in the morning about who to bring here for safety. Those include Pure-Bloods who don't support Voldemort. We will also find the Muggle-Borns in hiding they would want a chance to help free the Wizarding world and not live in fear. We should also catch the Carrow's by surprise and use Veritaserum on them to see what they know"

"That is brilliant", Neville says

"Really?" Harry asks

"Yes Harry. You are bright. I know you faked your OWLS and could have gotten higher in all your tests. The Dursley's and Hermione and Ron made you do that didn't they?" Ginny asks gently

"Yeh they did. I just want to do well at school. Dad, you, Hagrid, Luna, and Neville know the real me because they look past the-boy-who-lived. Ron is also pushing me into being an Auror", Harry says

"Say no. What do YOU want to do?" Ginny asks

"I would like to be a teacher and get my mastery in some subjects", Harry admits

"You will be a great teacher Harry", Neville says

"Go for it. It doesn't matter what people think", Luna says

"Thanks guys. For being there for me", Harry says

"We will always be", Ginny says

"You can count on us Harry", Neville says

"Count me too", Luna says

"Ok lets get some eat and get some sleep. Tomorrow we start", Harry says, "Gin do you think we can share a bed? I need the comfort"

"Of course. I am old enough to make those sort of choices. Lets eat", Ginny says as her and Neville help Harry up and Harry leads them to all get some food

The three discussed plans over a nice hot dinner. Harry was happy for once people were actually listening to him besides his Dad…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll update as soon as possible:)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter .2.**

* * *

><p>"Ron stop please!" Hermione says grabbing his arm as he apparated<p>

The land in a heap somewhere in a town.

"Hermione why did you grab me?" Ron asks

"I don't what you to leave! I need you", Hermione says

"Well what do we have here?" a voice says

Hermione and Ron turn around to see a group of Snatches surrounding them.

"Who are you? You blood-status?" the leader asks

"Miley Prewett. Half-Blood", Hermione says

"David Bell. Half-Blood", Ron says

"You look like you should be in school", the leader says

"We are 18", Hermione lies

"Pity. Boys show Mr Bell. What it is like for half-bloods", the leader says

Ron took a punch to the face and stomach. Hermione took a slap to the face.

"Leave her alone!" Ron says

They punch him again.

"David!" Hermione says being held back

They finish with Ron and the leave. Hermione runs to Ron.

"Are you ok?" Hermione asks worried looking at the blood from a cut to the forehead and his arm seemed broken

"Been better", Ron says wincing

"Lets go to my Aunt's house it is abandoned. We can heal there", Hermione says taking Ron's had and apparting

"Are you sure it is abandoned?" Ron asks

Hermione says a spell and nods. They go inside and light a fire.

"Let me look at your wounds", Hermione says gently looking at Ron, "We better stay here. You can't travel for a few days because of a concussion. I think I should go to a pharmacy and get you Muggle pain killers and some food. Will you be alright here without me?" Hermione asks

"As long as you always come back to me", Ron says

"I will", Hermione says warding the house before changing into muggle clothes

She walks to the pharmacy. She grabs some pain medicine lucky she had muggle pounds on her. Next she went to the supermarket. They needed a good meal. Once she was done she gets back to the house.

"Hermione is that you?" Ron asks

"It is. I got everything", Hermione says, "Take two of these"

Hermione hands him the pills.

"I am going to cook us a meal", Hermione says

They eat not thinking about Harry just thinking about their feelings for each other.

"Um Hermione I want to tell you. I like you a lot. I have been falling for you for a while", Ron admits

"I have to Ron", Hermione says

"Can I give you a kiss?" Ron asks

Hermione nods even if Ron was mildly injured and tried her gave her a passionate kiss and they make-out a little.

"Rest Ron I will take first shift. I might brew some potions for my kit", Hermione says, "Oh I have my beaded bag with me. Do you think we should go back?"

"He knows to wait. We need a break anyway. We were not getting far anyway. A couple of days alone and we will go back", Ron says

"You're right. I need to rest to think properly. We need real locations for the Horcruxes", Hermione sits next to Ron pulling out a blanket and leaning on him they were asleep within minutes

* * *

><p><em>9 days later…<br>_

* * *

><p>"Ok ready?" Hermione asks Ron<p>

"Ready", Ron says taking Hermione's hand

They apparate to where they had left Harry. There was nothing there. No sign of anyone.

"He properly put up wards. HARRY we are back", Hermione calls looking around

There was no reply.

"Lets check the river", Ron suggests

There was no one at the river either.

"That git has left us! Without a tent!" Ron says

"Uh Ron did we leave anything behind in the tent?" Hermione asks coming to a realisation

"I am sure we did. Harry will be fine. He always is. He is the-boy-who-lived. We just have to find him", Ron says

"_Point me Harry Potter"_, Hermione says

The wand doesn't move at all.

"He is not here. He should have waited for us now we are going to waste time looking for him", Ron says

"At least it will be easy. His wards are not good and we know where he is going. We must get to Godric's Hollow", Hermione says

"Let's go then", Ron says

Hermione takes Ron's hand and the apparate to Godric's Hollow.

"Where should we go first?" Ron asks

"The cemetery?" Hermione suggests

It takes them time to find the cemetery. They walk along the graves till they come to the Potter's grave.

"Those are Phoenix's flowers. Harry couldn't have put them there. So let's try the house", Hermione says

"What about the point me spell again?" Ron asks

"I guess. _Point me Harry Potter"_, Hermione says with her wand

Again the wand doesn't move.

"He is not in Godric's Hollow", Hermione says

Not bothering to check the whole town.

"What about 12 Grimmauld place?" Ron asks

"Would he really go back there? Death Eaters know that place", Hermione says

"We should try", Ron says

Ron takes Hermione's hand and they appear at 12 Grimmauld Place.

"_Homenum revelio"_, Hermione says

Nothing happens.

"He is not here but he could have been. Let's see if we can find a clue to where he could be", Hermione says

They check the house from top to bottom. Nothing. Harry hadn't been there.

"Do you have the money Hermione?" Ron asks

"Yes", Hermione says

"Maybe he went to Gringotts?" Ron suggests

"So we go to Diagon Alley fully disguised. Ron what is Harry going to do for food?" Hermione asks

"I am sure he will think of something. Why don't we go to Diagon Alley tomorrow? We can sleep here tonight", Ron suggests

"Ok. We did leave Harry with plenty of stuff. Let's see if Kreacher is here to cook food. Kreacher!" Hermione calls

The elf doesn't pop up.

"Maybe the Death Eaters got him", Ron says

"That is not nice Ronald", Hermione says

"One month of change is not enough to get back into my good graces. Now let's eat I am staving?" Ron says

"You are always hungry", Hermione says kissing him

* * *

><p><em>Island: 5 days earlier <em>

* * *

><p>"We should find the Muggle-Born's first", Harry says<p>

"We will start gathering the students. We will send the first years first they are getting the most curses", Neville says

"Better make that anyone. They are all getting hurt at Hogwarts", Luna suggests

"I will gather the DA and search the room of requirement for something of Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw. Luna can come with me", Ginny says

"Then gather everyone in the Room of Requirement. Take the worse off students first. Take Dobby with you and this port-key", Harry says handing her a special Port-Key, "I am going after the Carrows and see how much they know. Kreacher you will come with me. I have the truth serum"

"Ok we know what to do", Luna says

"Let's go my friends it is time to rescue some friends", Harry says getting up and putting his hooded cloak on, "Make sure you are not seen and if so ONLY by my father"

"We have planned this it will go fine", Ginny says kissing him, "I love you"

"I love you too", Harry says, "Let's go"

* * *

><p><em>Hogwarts<em>

* * *

><p>Harry used the Marauders Map to find the Carrow's. He gave a copy of the map to Ginny, Luna and Neville. Hermione had once said it was impossible to copy the map. But Harry had found a way. All the Carrow's but one were on the 6th floor with his Madam Pomfrey, Professor McGonagall, Professor Flitwick, Professor Sprout, Professor Slughorn and four Slytherin students. Harry with his grim Isia. Harry looks down the corridor and sees the Professors go down from a nasty curse. All professors looked weak.<p>

"_Stupfey"_, Harry says silently hitting both Carrow's

He takes the cloak off and the student gasps.

"Tracey Davis, Daphne and Astoria Greengrass right and Blaise Zabini?" Harry asks

"Yes. What are you doing here?" Blaise asks

"Saving the school. You two help the Professors. I am interrogating the Carrow's", Harry says levitating them to a un-used classroom.

Blaise, Daphne, Astoria and Tracey follow with the Professors. Harry binds the Carrow's and puts 3 drops of Veritaserum on ones tongue.

"_Enervate", _Harry says quietly taking out a note pad

They wake in a daze.

"What is your name?" Harry asks

"Amycus Carrow", Amycus says

"Where is the Dark Lord's lair?" Harry asks

"Riddle Manor", Amycus says

"Is he there right now?" Harry asks

"No", Amycus replies

"Does he use any other places as base?" Harry asks

"Malfoy Manor", Amycus says

"Did the Dark Lord tell you to protect something?" Harry asks

"He told us to watch Ravenclaw Tower", Amycus says

Harry nods at Kreacher who pops away to tell Ginny. That the item is of Ravenclaw.

"What is Bellatrix's routine?" Harry asks

Amycus tells Harry everything. Harry grins this was good. Amycus also says they were meant to get Hagrid. And an attack on Godric's Hollow.

"One final question were is Nagini?" Harry asks

"Godric's Hollow as Bathilda Bagshot. It is a trap for you", Amycus says

"Blaise, Daphne, Astoria, Tracey stay back behind the shield with the Professors. I am going to duel the two of them", Harry orders

His wand and sword out. As the ropes relish. With the power of his Will.

"YOU WILL DIE POTTER", Alecto says trying to send a curse at Harry which he flicks away

Amycus was trying to come up behind Harry. Harry spins and cuts Amycus with the sword. The man does down gasping.

Alecto in rage sends the killing curse at Harry which he quickly blocks with the sword. With a flick of his sword Alecto goes down and dies like her brother.

"How are the Professors?" Harry asks

"They are alive. But need help", Blaise says

"Kreacher!" Harry calls

Kreacher pops back in.

"Take these them to the island. But first I need an oath from both of you", Harry says to the four Slytherin's.

"We figured. I Blaise Caius Zabini swear to serve the light", Blaise says the light binding him

"I Tracey Marie Davis swear to serve the light", Tracey says

"Ok. Kreacher is my elf he is taking you to my secure island. Quickly go I have a few more things to do here. Kreacher ask the healer elf to look at all of them", Harry says

Kreacher quickly takes them out of Hogwarts. Harry puts charms on the room to let it go un-noticed for some time. Dobby pops in.

"She found it!" Dobby says

"Excellent Dobby. First take me to Hagrid's hut", Harry says taking the elves hand

In seconds they are at the hut.

"Hagrid it is me Harry", Harry says opening the door Hagrid's bow was on him

"Prove it", Hagrid says

"You saved me from the Dursley's giving me my first birthday cake. When Dudley was eating it you gave him a pig tail", Harry says pointing his wand at Hagrid, "Hagrid where did you find me when I was 12? And who is biological father"

"Knockturn Alley and your biological father is Professor Snape. HARRY!" Hagrid says pulling Harry into his arms

"Good to see you too Hagrid. Now get you things. You are leaving now", Harry says, "Your life IS in danger. Please Hagrid come with me"

"I trust you Harry. Let's go. Fang is the only one I want with me and my umbrella", Hagrid says

"Kreacher!" Harry calls

"Yes Master Harry. Take Hagrid to the main room on the island. Dobby you take me to Ginny. Trust Kreacher Hagrid I will explain soon", Harry says

Hagrid disappears with Kreacher. Harry and Dobby go out of the hut.

"_INCENDIO MAXIMA!" _Harry says setting the house on burning fire that would be enough to keep people busy.

"Now Dobby", Harry says

In seconds they were in the Room of Requirement. All the DA were their batted black and blue.

"It is Ravenclaw's lost Diadem. You were right love", Ginny says grinning

"Lets destroy it before everyone comes here", Harry says drawing his sword again, "Would you like to do it Ginny?"

"Together", Ginny says

Harry wraps his arms around Ginny and they both hold the sword and bring it down hard on the Diadem. Black mist comes out of it and a scream.

"It is destroyed", Harry says

"Two to go", Ginny says smiling

"What was that?" Susan Bones asks

"Something that will destroy HIM. Now we are getting the DA, first years and the worst hurt students out of here. You can either come or stay. It is up to you", Harry says

"We will come. But we better leave now before the Carrows find us", Lavender Brown says

"Two Carrows are dead. I killed them 15 minutes ago after they gave me the information I needed. One Carrow is still alive", Harry says

They all cheer.

Neville comes in with a few DA members with the First, Second, Third, Fourth, Fifth, Sixth and Seventh year students from Ravenclaw, Gryffindor and Hufflepuff. They were all frightened and scared.

"Don't worry you are safe now. We are going somewhere where you can learn for real and not get hurt. Neville how many were left behind?" Harry asks

"100. Plus 250 Slytherin's I guess. These are mostly half-blood and full bloods that the _Death Eaters _call blood traitors", Neville reports

"Everyone gather round we are getting out of here now", Harry says

Trusting Harry the 3 houses gather round.

"We are taking a special Port-key. Everyone ready?" Harry asks

Everyone nods.

With a flash they are gone from Hogwarts…

* * *

><p><em>Island<em>

* * *

><p>Harry had the port-key drop them off at the back buildings of the island.<p>

"Welcome to my Island that is totally safe. My house elves will find you rooms and potions for you injuries. Don't worry your line of terror is over as long as you stay here", Harry says, "I will get some food for all of you. As I heard none of you had, had much"

"Harry do you know where Dean is?" Seamus asks

"No. But I am going to find the Muggle-Borns before anyone else does. Eat and rest everyone. Feel safe here", Harry says limping away on his cane with Luna, Ginny and Neville

They enter the main part of the Mansion.

"Harry what is this place?" Hagrid asks, "What is the story Harry?"

"Here is the story…", Harry explains

"So Ron and Hermione abandoned you?" Hagrid asks

"Yes. I am not really going to forgive them this time. I put spells on the area that we were camping and they still haven't been triggered. They haven't come back to me and it has been 7 days", Harry says handing Hagrid a drink

"Thanks. Well I will help. What do you need?" Hagrid asks

"I want the students to still learn. So I want you to find Seventh years that are good at Ancient Runes, Arthimacy, Astronomy, Charms, DADA, Herbology, Potions and Transfiguration. You can still teach Care of Magical creatures this island is full of them. Professor McGonagall and all the other Professors are unconscious so I am told. My elf healer said they are in a coma. So I need you to help with the students. They should still learn. I will help when I can. But I need a main man can you do that?" Harry asks

"Your trusting me?" Hagrid asks

"Yes. You were my first real friend in this world. What do you say?" Harry asks

"I will do it. Where are the students now?" Hagrid asks

"In the back mansion. Traid!" Harry calls

"Yes Master Harry?" Traid says

"Can you show Hagrid were the students are now? He is going to be in-charge of them", Harry says

"I will", Traid says

"Follow Traid he will show you where to go Hagrid", Harry says

Hagrid leaves and Harry puts his leg up on a pillow.

"So we destroyed the Ravenclaw object. Now that leaves Nagini and Hufflepuff's object", Ginny says crossing the Ravenclaw object of the list

"Nagini is in Godric's Hollow. I told Ron and Hermione to go there. For my stepdad and mother and to see what Voldemort left. They said it was not possible Voldemort left something there", Harry says

"Do you want to go now?" Neville asks

"Yes. An attack is about to happen on the Muggle's there. They are staying at Bathilda Bagshot house with Nagini", Harry says

"Let's go then", Ginny says

"So you want to come with me?" Harry asks

"We will never leave you to do this on your own", Ginny says taking his hand

"We are your friends Harry", Neville says getting up

"Nesa will you take us?" Harry asks his phoenix

Nesa trills yes. Harry hold Isia the grim and a feather and Neville, Luna, and Ginny also take a feather. The flash off in flames…

* * *

><p><em>Godric's Hollow<em>

* * *

><p>Nesa lands them at the grave of Lily and James Potter.<p>

"Hey Mum, Hey Pa I am finally here", Harry says touching the grave stone, "These are my best friends Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood and my girlfriend Ginny Weasley"

"Mr Potter, Mrs Snape we are thankful for the sacrifice you both made. We will help your son/stepson to the end", Neville says

"May you all be at peace knowing we are all together", Luna says

"I will look after your son and honour you both when the time comes. I wish we got the chance to meet in person", Ginny says kissing the gravestone

Nesa cries and flowers appear around the grave. Honouring James and Lily. They look at the grave for a minute.

"We better go now. Use glamour's", Harry says taking his cloak out, "I will be back soon Mum, Pa"

They walk out Isia the grim leading the way to Bathilda Bagshot house.

"_Bombarda!" _Ginny says

The door busts open and they are immediately set upon. The four duel the Death Eaters. Harry cutting them with his sword. Each fall down dead. A curse was going for Harry but Neville blocks it.

"Thanks Nev", Harry says cutting another Death Eater

"_Must kill"_

Harry sees Nagini.

"_Come and get me"_, Harry hisses

Nagini launches herself at Harry and Harry swings and cuts her head off black smoke comes out quickly.

"Another piece destroyed", Ginny says

"3 in 3 days. That is great. Just one left. Now let's destroy this house", Harry says

They go outside and Neville, Luna, Ginny and Harry destroy the house leaving none alive. With that done they grab a tail feather of Nesa and they flash away…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll update as soon as possible:)<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: I have changed the past two chapters please read BEFORE this one. I have made one major change to add a twist to the story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter .3.<strong>

* * *

><p>It had been three weeks since Harry, Luna, Neville and Ginny were at Godric's Hollow. The professors were still unconscious. They had been starved too. Giving their food to students. The students were getting better and started learning proper spells. Harry, Ginny, Luna and Neville trained hard. They worked well as a team and in their pairs. Harry and Ginny, Luna and Neville.<p>

Harry lent on the table in what was now the war room. With a map of Malfoy Manor. This morning they had been looking at a map of Diagon Alley. They had been trading shifts watching the Diagon Alley for one of the higher up Death Eaters. Luck had it this morning when Peter Pettigrew came.

_Flashback_

_Harry and Ginny sat at a table with heavy glamour's and watched the Alley. They looked like a couple having a day out. That's when Peter enters the alley._

"_Look who we have here", Ginny mummers_

"_I think we should question him. What do y…", Harry starts_

"_We will do it. Let's get him alone", Ginny says _

_Ginny walks up to Peter._

"_Excuse me my Mistress wishes to see you. She is VERY interested in a Pure-Blood such as yourself and what the Dark Lord has to offer her and the people that follow her", Ginny says with a couple of wandless compulsion charms_

"_Show me the way", Peter's eyes gleam at getting more supports for his Master after what happened at Hogwarts_

_Ginny leads him down a dark alley. She was the only one that could see Harry._

"_Stupfey", Harry thinks _

_Peter falls down and no one notices._

"_Let's take him in here", Harry says _

_Ginny levitates Peter into the abandoned building. And locks the door and an added measure put-notice-me-not charms up. Harry bounds Peter to a chair and puts three drops of truth serum on his tongue. Ginny got out a piece of parchment to write what Peter says._

"_Elevate", Harry says quieting taking a seat to get off his leg_

_Peters eyes go wide in horror at who sat before him._

"_Do you know who I am?" Harry asks_

"_Harry Potter", Peter says_

"_Does the Dark Lord have prisoners?" Harry asks_

"_Yes", Peter says_

"_Who are they?" Harry asks_

"_Dean Thomas, Theodore Tonks, Ollivander, Xenophilius Lovegood, Severus Snape, Remus Lupin, Dirk Cresswell, Penelope Clearwater, and Percy Weasley", Peter says_

_Harry's eyes widen knowing his father was now a prisoner and Remus. Ginny's also knowing her brother was a prisoner too._

"_Why is Severus Snape a prisoner?" Harry asks_

"_He failed and allowed students and teachers to get out of Hogwarts. And let two Death Eaters get killed", Peter replies_

"_Who is the Headmaster at Hogwarts now?" Harry asks_

"_Lucius Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange", Peter replies_

"_Where are the prisoners being held?" Harry asks_

"_Malfoy Manor. In a cell. I care for them the Dark Lord wants them alive so he can kill them painfully at the proper time", Peter replies_

_Harry decided he needed to use Legilimency on Peter to see the plans for Malfoy Manor. He nodded at Ginny who knew what he was thinking. They needed the information. To plan a rescue. Harry slammed into Peter's mind who screamed as ALL the secrets where revealed. Including one of him putting the imperio curse on Sirius to tell his biological Dad where to find Remus on the night of the full moon in 5th year. Finally Harry pulled back one hand was over a piece of parchment he had just drawn of Malfoy Manor._

"_Are you going to kill me?" Peter asks_

"_No I am getting you to pass a message to your half-blood leader. Tell him the heir of Merlin is coming for him", Harry says before obviating the all of parts of this day._

"_I have put the wards up they won't let him go for 4 days. We have that time to plan", Ginny says_

"_Let's get out of here", Harry says_

_End Flashback_

Harry looked at the play out of the Manor. It didn't have much security.

"Harry we need to get Tonks and her Mother here before we do this", Ginny says

"I agree Bellatrix and Narcissa are crazy to kill them when they find the prisoners missing. Luna, Neville, Kreacher!" Harry calls

"Yeh Harry", Neville says

"Yes Master?" Kreacher asks

"Go to the Tonks place get Nymphadora Tonks-Lupin and her mother. Make sure it IS them before you bring them here. Kreacher first do you know if the Malfoy cellar can be seen with light?" Harry asks

"It can't. It is deep underground", Kreacher replies

"Ok. Go get Tonks and Mrs Tonks", Harry says

Neville, Luna take Kreacher's hand and they are gone.

"I am going to send a Patronus message to the prisoners saying help will be soon. In that hell hole they will need hope", Harry says taking out his wand

"That is a good idea Harry", Ginny says

"_Expecto Patronum!" _Harry says and a silver panther comes out, "Help will be their soon. Hang on a day more"

Harry lets it go. Ginny puts a hand on Harry.

"We WILL get them", Ginny says

"I know. But what condition they are in is another matter", Harry says

* * *

><p><em>Weasley House<em>

* * *

><p>The Order had gathered under the code of Bill's birthday. The Order was in an up roar it had been three weeks and most the students and teachers of Hogwarts had disappeared without a trace but the leaving of two dead Death Eaters. They all feared for the children. With a flash of fire Dumbledore appears with Fawkes.<p>

"How are you alive?" Kingsley asks

"That my friend is a complicated story. Let's just stick to now. Have any of your heard whispers of where the students and teachers could be?" Dumbledore asks

He had come back after the Ghosts told him the students had disappeared from Hogwarts. He may have done shady things for the Greater Good. But he cared about ALL the students and the teachers.

"None. Snape is gone too. Replaced with Lucius Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange. Hagrid's hut is burnt to the ground they say he died in the fire", Bill says

Dumbledore sighs sadly, "My old friend. That was not the way you wanted to go"

"My niece is along the missing she would have contacted us by now", Amelia says

"So would Ginny", Molly says tears in her eyes

"We have to assume the worst. As Hagrid is dead. We must hope they got away even if the chances are not great", Dumbledore says

"They are just children! How could they compare with Death Eaters?" Molly asks crying

Arthur hugs his wife him too knew the chances of his daughter returning home was slim to none like Percy. And his son Ron was still gone with Harry and Hermione on that 'mission'.

It was raining outside when they hear a knock on the door. Dumbledore puts fingers to his lips end stands away from the door and into the shadows. Bill and Charlie get up wands drawn to answer it.

"Who is it?" Bill asks

"Identify yourself", Charlie says

"It's my Ronald Bilius Weasley", a weak voice says

"And me Hermione Jean Granger!" a voice says, "Let us in quickly. Ron is hurt!"

Bill and Charlie look at Dumbledore who nods all wands now on the door as it slowly opens. Standing in the wet rain was a soaked Hermione who was holding a soaking wet Ron up. He looking like he had been beaten up.

"I used a time turner for all my classes in third year! Please believe me. We have been running from snatches for over 3 weeks", Hermione says

"That's true", Dumbledore says coming out of the shadows

Hermione gasps, "How?"

"It will be explained. Let's get Mr Weasley fixed up", Dumbledore says

Fred and George rush to help Hermione who's knees where about to give in and she still had hold of Ron.

"My baby", Molly says rushing to where Bill and Fred had put Ron on the couch

George and Charlie help Hermione into a chair.

"Hey Mum. What's for dinner I am staving?" Ron says

"Let me fix you up and I will get you both something to eat", Molly replies

"Mr Weasley, Miss Granger where is Mr Potter?"

* * *

><p><em>Tonks House…<em>

* * *

><p>"Mum I am worried. Remus is gone. Dad is gone. It is only the two of us and I am pregnant", Tonks says crying for her lose<p>

Andromeda hugs her emotional daughter.

"It will be alright. Are loved ones ALWAYS come back to us in the end", Andromeda says

Suddenly there was a pop and two teenagers appear with a house-elf wands aimed at them. Andromeda and Tonks raise their wands.

"We are not here to hurt you", the blonde teen says

"Luna? Neville? Kreacher?" Tonks asks

'Neville' pointed his wand at Tonks and says, "Are you and Remus expecting a child? And did he leave when he found out and came back?"

'Luna' pointed her wand at Andromeda and says, "Who are your husband's parents?"

Tonks didn't know what to say should she tell the truth and hope they weren't Death Eaters? The look in 'Neville' and 'Luna's' eyes were hard and cold. Tonks realises they were testing them like they believed her and her mother were Death Eaters.

"Ted's parents are William and Mary Tonks both Muggles", Andromeda replies

"I am expecting Remus's child. Remus did leave then came back. But he disappeared a week and a half ago", Tonks replies, "What group where you two in, in 1995-1996? Who are you loyal too?"

"Harry created Dumbledore's Army. Now it is just the Army. We stand firmly loyal to Harry!" Neville and Luna say lowing their wands

"You lot gave us a scare", Andromeda says

"Why aren't you at Hogwarts? Where are the students?" Tonks asks

"Sorry we had to check and there is no time. You NEED to pack your bags now", Neville says

"Death Eaters will be coming for you both soon", Luna adds

"But why?" Tonks asks

"We can't say trust us. More importantly trust Harry", Neville says

"Harry wants you where he is", Luna says, "It IS the safest place in the world"

Tonks looked in their eyes again she saw they weren't going to budge.

"Let's pack Mum. I trust them", Tonks says

"Kreacher will pack Remus, Ted and other stuff you get your stuff. Your house must be destroyed to make everyone think you're dead", Luna says as Neville moves to the window to watch the yard

Tonks and Andromeda wave their wands quickly packing everything into trucks and suitcases. Kreacher with a snap of his fingers packs the rest.

"Luna we have six watching. They must have known to watch this house", Neville says quietly

"Kreacher get Harry. Tell him we need his sword", Luna says

"Tonks, Mrs Tonks stay BEHIND the shields. Do not move or try to help", Neville says

"But I am an Au…", Tonks starts

Neville gives her a look, "DO NOT try to help. Now come on"

Tonks wondered where the shy boy had gone. Luna and Neville causally walk out of the house with Tonks and Mrs Tonks behind them.

"Well we are here. We don't we get this over with?" Neville asks the Death Eaters wand drawn

Luna puts up a shield around the Tonks. As spells begin to fly. Tonks and Andromeda watched as the two duelled three Death Eaters each at once. Suddenly there was a sharp crack and surprising the Tonks, Harry and Ginny appear wands drawn. Harry even had a sword!

"About time you two joined us. You were about to miss the party!" Neville says with a grin

Ginny begins to duel a big Death Eater her movements quick and actuate she looked fierce. Harry was using his wand and the sword. Neville and Luna had joined up on the third last Death Eater left alive. Luna and Neville were in sync with each other. And soon took out the Death Eater with a bang. Ginny had already taken down hers and Harry was cutting all the Death Eaters on the ground so none would survive to tell this tale.

"Any injuries?" Harry asks

"All fine Harry", Luna says smiling

"Nice little fight that one. Not as big as Godric's Hollow. But entertaining", Neville says

"How did you…", Tonks asks shocked that it wasn't Ron and Hermione helping Harry, "Where are Ron and Hermione?"

"Let's destroy your house. Ronald and Hermione are a long story", Harry says voice hard like stone saying his _former_ best friends names

"Come over here. Neville and Harry will destroy the house", Ginny says helping Tonks far from the house

Luna was helping Andromeda.

"_BOMBARDA MAXINA!"_ Harry and Neville say wands pointed at the house

The house explodes as debris was coming towards them Harry flicked his wand turning it into sand.

"Let's get out of here shall we?" Harry asks Tonks and Andromeda casually like a battle had just not happened

* * *

><p><em>Malfoy Cell<em>

* * *

><p>Severus gasped he had several broken ribs. He leaned against the wall. He saw the others they all knew they had little hope of getting out of here alive to see their loved ones.<p>

"I was stupid. I should have stuck with my family. Family IS everything", Percy says groaning in pain

Penelope was next to him giving him comfort.

"I will not see my daughter marry. I was just meant to be with her mother on the other side of the veil", Xenophilius says knowingly resigned to his fate

"I hope the world will clear of darkness and my sons will know light and wandlore like I have been teaching them", Ollivander says

"I am not going to see my child come into the world. See my wife holding him/her", Remus says with a resigned sigh he didn't know how long he had been in here

"Nymphadora and Andromeda are tough. They will live without us", Ted says softly

Suddenly the wall glowed and a silver panther walks through the wall. The Patronus was radiating power.

"_Help will be there soon. Hang on a day more"_, the panther says before bouncing around the room giving off hope before disappearing

"Who was that?" Dean asks

"Didn't recognise the Patronus", Dirk says

"Neither did I", Xenophilius says

"Do you think we will get rescued?" Penelope asks

"If they come they are stupid. It is suicide. There are Death Eaters everywhere", Remus says

"You don't know who made the Patronus", Severus says with a painful knowing smile

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll update as soon as possible:)<strong>


	4. Poll

**POLLS: **

**In the next two weeks I am putting up polls for all stories. To see which ones I should continue first. Each poll will be different with different story names. Some you can only vote once others for four. So choice wisely I am taking all your opinions to heart and these polls very seriously. **

**If the story is not chosen. I will continue it at some stage but it will go in the order of the votes.**

**Thank you all**

**Dragons_Twilight1992**


End file.
